horse_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
Competitions
Competitions are currently activated by players. Once the Riding Clubs are working, these will be the ones to create competitions. Every continent has their own set of competitions. Each competition lasts for 2 hours. After a competition has finished there is a 15-minute limit to send out rewards. After that, a player can restart the competition again. Requirements to enter a horse in a competition * Have at least 25 HRC on your bank account, which will be used as an entrance fee; * The horse needs to be at least 3 years old; * The horse's selected discipline should match the competition's discipline you are trying to enter; * The horse needs to be in the same location as the owner. Since you cannot travel with your horses yet, you can only enter a horse in a competition when you are on the same continent as your estate; * The horse needs to have at least 25% energy, which will be used upon entering the competition. Disciplines We currently have the following disciplines: * Dressage * Driving * Endurance * Eventing * Flat racing * Jumping * Reining Calculation Important: Currently some of the competitions are bugged and don't calculate the scores correctly. Some are purely random, others only consider training and fitness. An overhaul improving the scoring system is in the works. For each discipline, there are several things you should take into consideration. * Conformation (25%) + Genetic Potential (75%) * Training * Physical fitness + Grooming + Performance (randomly picked number to get a bit of variation going) Dressage * Conformation: canter, posture, trot, walk * Genetic Potential: agility, balance, strength Driving * Conformation: back, hindquarters, shoulders, trot * Genetic Potential: agility, pulling power, speed, stamina, strength Endurance * Conformation: back, canter, head, neck, trot, walk * Genetic Potential: speed, stamina, strength, surefootedness Eventing * Conformation: canter, head, neck, posture, trot * Genetic Potential: balance, bascule, speed, strength, surefootedness Jumping * Conformation: back, canter, front legs, hindquarters, shoulders * Genetic Potential: acceleration, agility, bascule, sprint, strength Flat racing * Conformation: back, front legs, gallop, hindquarters, neck, posture, shoulders * Genetic Potential: acceleration, speed, stamina, strength Reining * Conformation: front legs, head, hindquarters, neck, shoulders * Genetic Potential: acceleration, agility, balance, surefootedness Competition rewards Upon entering a horse in a competition you, the player, will receive 10XP. When the competition is finished, the server will check the top 3 horses of each level within the competition. The owners of the horses that are in the top 3 within each level will receive a monetary reward. The reward depends on the type of competition, level of the competition, and position the horse placed in. Eliminations You've prepared and planned for the big event, everything seems perfect when you hit that Enter Competition button. Your anticipation builds as you click on the "View results" link but you see the word "eliminated" where the score/points should be! So what causes a horse to be eliminated? * Not sure * Don't know * Please fill this in Category:Events